0216孽海情天(The Sea of Retribution, the Heaven of Love)
by lajiu233
Summary: "It's disgusting！" As ZeroTsu were crying crazily，Hiro locked her in his embrace. "What is it that makes you hurt yourself and me?"
1. Chapter 1

ep12衍生/216超短篇《孽海情天》

【分级：NC17】

分级，我是认真的。

楼主认为，17岁以下的大部分青少年，并不具备对本文人物进行客观道德评价的阅历，如果一定要继续，请务必带着理性思考，不要当成爆米花文章。

须知：

1、本文黑深残，存在可能令读者感到"恶心"的情节，具体来说，就是百人斩零二把大广当成"备胎"用的情节（真的是百人斩设定！）；以及其他可能"恶心"的设定；

2、现代pa，办公室恋情；

3、仅接受理性、友好评论；

* * *

"哟，广君，这个时间了，还不回家么？"

巡夜的写字楼保安路过茶水间，和他打了个招呼。

"啊…还有些事情没处理完。"他勉强一笑。

他打定主意，所有的事，今夜一定要向她问清楚。

保安回头看了一眼APE律师事务所所在的写字间，大厅的灯已经暗了，内部办公室的灯还亮着。这意味着，那个女人也没下班。

他转过脸，冲广诡秘一笑，压低了声音，"等她？"

广有心事，消沉的点点头，"嗯。"

"啧，"保安不怀好意的笑着，叹道，"玫瑰虽美，刺儿也够多。"

他有点同情这个入职不到一年的新人。他生的足够标致，工作处理的有条不紊，最难得的是温文尔雅、与人为善，在"人精"聚集的律师事务所里，是天使一样的存在，整个APE大楼里，没有人不喜欢他。

如此出挑的人物，那个争强好胜、又以玩弄男性为乐的零二，自然会不择手段地把他骗到手。

"广君应该知道的吧？零二律师，至少有过一百个情人…"

这件事，零二虽然没对他提过，倒也没刻意隐瞒。她似乎很享受他被写字楼里的风言风语折磨到日渐憔悴的样子。

他不能否认保安的话，又不想直接地承认，只能说，"我们都不了解零二律师，还是不要去评价了吧。"

他曾以为，零二早已对他打开心扉。和他在一起，她能把枯燥的工作当成恋爱；她享受和他一起走访现场、调查取证；出庭时有他坐在自己身边，她可以自信满满地把对方律师堵到哑口无言；自从他俩组成搭档，就没输过官司。

她总是笑得很开心。他默默发誓，如果自己不能让零二一直这样笑下去，那么，他宁愿去死。

他一向对自己的理性引以为豪，从小到大，拒绝了无数漂亮而优秀的男生女生、包括青梅竹马的追求，他深信，自己必然得到一份独一无二的感情，而那必将经得住理性和时间的考验。他对自身的道德纯洁有着异乎寻常的高标准，包括柏拉图式的恋情。

不过，当他和零二一道前往欧洲度假，在深夜无人的地中海海滩，她紧紧贴在他身上，用洁白的牙齿叼着他的内裤一点点扯下，他彻底崩溃。此后，但凡到海、湖、河边，拍打在堤岸上的水浪声，总会勾起他的初夜令人脸红的回忆。

事后，他们在废弃小舟的阴影下，疲惫而满足地相拥。银河里有五颜六色的星星，从天心垂到地平线。他们无言地凝视着宇宙，偶尔能分辨出闪烁着的夜间航班的机尾灯。

"夜机呢…真好。"她说。

"是呀。"他随口附和道。

他突然不好意思，吞吞吐吐地问，"我们…会不会太快了？"

零二枕着他的手臂，嘻嘻一笑，抬起沾着沙粒的右腿，插入他双腿之间，用膝盖抵着他刚刚释放过情欲的部位。

"达令，"像在梦里说话，又或许是远方的礁石上，海妖在歌唱，她的声音，舒缓又好听，"要紧紧抓住我哦！"

然而，当初说这话的是她…广无力地想，今天中午，在天台上，面带笑容吻住其他男人的，也是她。

那之后的十个小时，他一直身处黑暗的地狱，像掉进了那夜的海水，喘不过气来，却又死不了；他只能听见自己杂乱的心跳和外界模糊的噪音；他抬头，仿佛还能看见那晚的星空，零二像一尾人鱼，浮在水面之上，意味不明的凝视着他，而他被暗流缠住了腿脚，浮不上去，够不到她的手指尖。

他笃定，那时候，零二看到了门后的他。他几乎立刻自我安慰式的打定主意：她一定是出于某种原因，做给自己看的吧？！

一定存在着某种原因，只是他还没有搞清楚罢了。

毕竟，这种局面的出现，倒并非完全没有预料。最近几个星期，零二越来越古怪。她的笑容越来越少，对他的主动示好流露冷漠和不耐烦，却不允许他拒绝她的主动亲近。她越来越依赖与他身体结合，接吻时狠狠的占有他的口腔，下体比往常更紧张地包裹住他的，简直像要吃了他；可完事后，她不再依恋他的温存、娇媚可人地在他怀中打滚，而是冷冰冰的穿好衬衫，扣子系得一丝不苟，孤零零地坐在阳台的落地窗边抽烟。

他当然尝试了积极的沟通方式，她却在他俩之间，画了一条线，不再允许他接近自己的内心。

可她又试图在办公室里占有他，似乎意在昭告事务所里的男男女女，"这人的上上下下都是我的，别动歪脑筋"。

…中午的事，或许是因为，那时推开了她？是闹脾气么？

告别保安，他伤脑筋的想着，回到写字间，在零二的办公室门前站了许久。他故意让她听见自己的脚步声，以为她会邀请他进门。百叶窗没有拉，他看见她背对着这一侧，似乎在发呆。

但她什么也没做。他只好自行推门而入。

"零二—你在做什么！"

他惊慌的夺过她的手。她居然在咬自己的手指。律师的手，是需要执笔、打字的、娇贵的存在。

她在搞什么鬼？

零二没有拒绝他主动碰触她的身体。她像一具精致脆弱的白瓷娃娃，被顶灯照耀着，泛着又冷又美的亮光，却没有给他任何回应。

他忍耐着惶恐不安和几欲夺眶而出的泪水，返回自己的办公桌找来创可贴，颤抖着手指，给她包好伤口。

她面无表情的盯着他。

"零二，这些天，你到底在想什么？告诉我，可以吗？"

他小心翼翼的将自己的手指插入她的指缝中。她没有拒绝这种脆弱的肢体联系。

"亲我。"她终于沙哑着开口。

广犹豫。零二显然需要他的温存，但他不打算再让她蒙混过关了。他必须得问个清楚，这些天，她到底在烦恼着什么。

他上前搂住她，意在浅吻辄止，可零二显然不满足这种糊弄小孩般的宽慰。她伸手去扯他的领带，他立刻警觉地离开她的嘴唇，"零二，你听我—啊！"

她突然怒气冲冲，用双手把他狠狠地向后推，他没站稳，被她掼到地板上。零二的眼睛仿佛变红了，化身为喜怒无常的阿修罗。

亲吻…爱，他对她的爱情…她像在刀山火海中跌跌撞撞的人，失魂落魄地想，一切都没有了，完结了。自己的人生，再也没有指望了…该结束了！

在他对她的"最后一丝爱情"，尚未泯灭的时候，她试图亲手，定格这一切。

"那，你就去死吧！"

她骑在他身上，死死的压着他，两只手拉着他的领带，慢慢勒紧他的脖子。

"为、为什么只给我两个选择，我—"

广不是不能反抗她，但是，他或许想看看，他心爱的女人，他笃信也深爱着他的女人，真的会就此杀死自己么？那又是为什么呢？

她抿着嘴，果断收紧手中的凶器。广愈发的难受，他开始缺氧，眼角溢出泪水。可他还是拼命地睁大眼睛，即使视线模糊不清，他也要看她的表情会不会变，他试图读懂她的心。

"求我呀，向我求饶，让我放过你呀！"

他吃力地移动双手，从她的手腕，滑到她的手背。她的手掌在颤抖，因为惶恐么—怕失去了他？用她自己的手？

"零二，我…不会再让你任性了…我也不会、向你妥协！"

他以坚决的姿态，拒绝她的单向信息封锁。

这是男人与女人间的生死博弈。他想，赢了今晚，他会得到她的一切。

凭他感受到她颤抖的手，他笃定自己不会输。

"你这混账家伙！"

她受不了他的眼泪。

记忆中也有一个男孩，眼角闪着泪花，在一片白光中对她伸出援手。可她还未来得及看清他的面容，他就被…

是她害了他。

而现在，她要去害死这世界上第二个、仅有的爱她的人—

用她自己的手！

她丢开他，起身，在办公室里焦虑的来回走动，突然歇斯底里，把桌子上的一切砸在地上，卷宗、文件夹、茶杯、小盆栽、笔记本电脑，包括他送给她的雕花的镜子。

"恶心！恶心透了！"

她狂躁的喊着，见桌子上再也没有东西可砸，便愤怒地锤着桌子；情绪还没有发泄干净，到墙边掀翻衣架，淑女帽和昂贵的呢子大衣，以楚楚可怜的姿态被踩在地上蹂躏。

她开始撞墙，企图撞断自己会伤害他人的胳膊和手，撞晕、撞坏自己会思考的脑子，把自己从这个世界抹杀的干干净净—

"够了—不要再伤害自己了！"广立刻冲过去，用全部力气抱住发狂的零二，"住手吧，零二！你心里的痛苦，为什么、为什么不能让我和你一同分享呢？！"

"我—"她哭得上气不接下气，"我觉得，自己好恶心啊！"

保安闻声而来，惊讶地看着满地狼藉的办公室，年轻的新人抱着多刺的玫瑰，二人跪在地上，哭成一团，"你们—怎么回事？"

广忙把零二哭泣的脸藏到自己怀中。他知道，她一定受不了被外人看到这种软弱的样子，"没事，我们只是、有点，呃—家庭纠纷！不用担心，我们刚才已经和好了！"

零二听见"家庭纠纷"几个字，顿时嚎啕大哭。他赶紧摸摸她的头发，在她额前吻了又吻。保安顿觉尴尬，"那在下就先告辞了，二位还是，尽早回家休息吧…"

保安匆匆离开。广只是抱着她，亲吻她的泪水—他忍不住再次落泪，因为心疼这幅模样的她。

"你不再问我了么？"

零二的情绪渐渐平复，并感到自己的头发，被他的热泪濡湿了。为了防止他突然丢下自己，她摸索着、试图紧紧抓住他的衣领，却不小心碰到那该死的、一度被她当做凶器的领带，像被火舌烫了手，抽噎了一声，便放弃了这个打算。即使身体不由自主的眷恋他的怀抱，仍让自己该死的手松松的垂到身体两边。

如果身边有一把铡刀，她会毫不犹豫的把这双罪恶的手砍掉。

"对不起，零二。"他一顿，"或许现在还不是时候。不过，我会等到那一天的。"

"不会的—！"她又开始大哭，"我是这世上最坏的女人了！离开我吧！为什么要包容我这种下贱的女人呢！"

"说什么傻话！无论你是什么样的女人，我都认定了，你就是我唯一的女人。"他用自己的嘴堵住她的。两人厮缠了一会儿，温软的唇瓣似乎化解了某种看不见的隔阂。她倚在他的肩头，让他的头发埋住自己的眼。

"我是坏人。"

她说，"为了报复那个男人—本应被我称作父亲的人，我骗了很多男人睡觉。我—我是把他们当成复仇的工具使用的，虽然，这只是我一厢情愿的自我满足吧。毕竟，那个人也死了很多年了。我没法再把他气死一回。"

他一怔，蓦然搂紧了她，"怪不得你从来不提父母。"

她静默，无视了他的发言，"达令…也是被我当做道具使用的。"

紧接着又说，"厌恶我的话，直接说出来就好了。让我自生自灭吧。"

"是么…"他苦笑着，"那么，为什么刚才又让我亲你、又要把我杀了呢？现在又是为什么，在我这样的道具面前哭泣呢？为什么把自认为是罪恶的内心，向我坦白呢？"

他主动牵起她的冰冷的手，重新建立十指相缠的脆弱的联系。

她浑身颤栗了一下，依然用别的话语绕过他的反问，继续吐露自己的罪行，"我背叛了别人，也同样背叛了你。"

"我的双亲，在我四岁的时候就离婚了，因为父亲不检点的缘故。母亲抛下我，带着弟弟去了欧洲，父亲很快又找了新的女人成家。"

她不再哭了，"他…曾经爱过我。"

"但是，后来就没有了。他认为我顶撞了那个女人，是不尊重他作为家长的权威。他把我关进阁楼—整整关了半年。期间，我差点病死。我也想过，干脆，一头撞在墙上，一了百了吧。"

"但是，某一天，大概是暑假开始的时候，阁楼里突然被风吹进来一只纸飞机…是很美丽的彩色报纸折成的。"

他回忆起了自己小时候，幼稚园会分发漂亮、但是并没有多少实质性内容的报纸。他一度喜欢用那个折飞机玩—不如说，他喜欢看它们飞上蓝天的样子—什么时候开始，不再折了呢？

他努力地回想，脑海中却没有任何线索。

"我把飞机拆开，发现里面写着半句和歌，'寂寞门前空怅望'。大概只是一时兴起，我补上了后半句，把飞机折好，扔到了窗外。"

"那窗户很高，我只能勉强举起手，才能把它扔出去。"

"没想到，第二天，又有新的飞机飘了进来。拆开后，两面都有字，一面，是另一首和歌的上句，另一面，则是很漂亮工整的字。折飞机的人，自称在幼稚园的绰号是016（zero-ichiroku），问，住在阁楼里的是谁，为什么会住在阁楼。那家伙，居然说，住阁楼是一件酷毙了的事。"

广笑道，"换做是我，也会这么想的。因为，阁楼会更容易看到飞机、天空和星星，很有远方的感觉呢。"

零二叹道，"你们…很像。或许，就是因为莫名感到你和他很像，我才会对你…"

他心里咯噔了一下。醋坛子倒了，我居然也会有这么一天。他想，她的心里果然还有别人。

"后来呢？是他帮你逃出了阁楼…么？"

她再次痛苦的闭上眼，"我通过纸飞机说明了自己的情况，他尝试着帮我报了警，但是，因为父亲并没有直接虐待我，警察认定这种情况，不属于家庭暴力。他们…和父亲笑着聊了一会儿，劝我好好听家长的话，就离开了。"

"那时，我听见一个男孩子在街上质问警察，为什么没有把我救出来。那一定是他了。可是，我却没有见过他一面。"

"我又被关进了阁楼。过了几天，一个电闪雷鸣的夜晚，我听见窗户咯吱咯吱的响。没想到，居然是他…他竟然带着一把小小的、做木工的锯子，试图把窗户上的铁栏杆锯碎。窗户太高了，我看不到他的样子，只能听到他喊话，我会带你，乘着真正的大飞机，逃到远方—"

他觉得脑子有些痛。这些话，似乎听过。在哪里呢？

"但是，我们才刚刚约好，他就、就—"零二空洞的眼睛，再次涌出不能被控制的泪水，"我想，他大概是踩到一块松掉的瓦片，才失足…摔下去的吧…"

"之后不久，一位曾经照顾过我的退休女仆，得到母亲的默许，来看望我。她给我留了门，因此，我才最终有机会，逃离那个恐怖的地方。但是，我再也没有打听到那个男孩的消息。或许，他为了救我，已经…"

"呐达令，我…很差劲吧？那孩子为了我，永远停留在了某个时间，他再也不能坐飞机了、在天空中飞翔了，而我却肆无忌惮的享受着活人的种种权利，想什么时候飞就什么时候飞…带着各种各样的男人…到世界各地…"

"直到我遇见了你。你和他一样，真心对我好，想法设法逗我笑。一开始，我沉迷这种感觉；但是越往后，我越感到脑子乱哄哄的，有好几个自己在打架—眷恋着016的我，指责背叛了016的现在的我；渴望和你在一起的我，又指责眷恋016的过去的自己；还有另一个，最糟糕的、试图把所有男子当成复仇道具的自己—"

"达令，你就像一面镜子，你越纯洁无垢，照出我自己的面目，就越发险恶可憎。倘若我想要活下去，就只能毁了你，要么，为了不再看到自己恶心的样子，干脆毁了自己吧—！"

"不是这样的—！"广叫道，"如果我能成为你的镜子，你应该—"

"我会弄脏了你…"她绝望的说，"达令，我配不上你…"

他吻着她的红肿的眼角，"让我帮你擦掉眼泪，拂去你身上因为过去而留下的灰尘，把自己打扮得更容光焕发，走到更宽更亮的地方去吧！"

"急流岩上碎，无奈两离分…"他低低的吟诵这首和歌。

"…欸？"

她蓦地睁开眼睛，触电一样从他身上弹起来，

"欸？！"

尽管眼泪不由自主的流出来，他努力地微笑着，

"我想起来了…最后一次收到的纸飞机，上面写着的和歌是—"

"早晚终相会，忧思情愈深。"

（《孽海情天》完）

（下一页还有番外《淹没》）

* * *

说明

1、题目出处

《红楼梦》第五回：

…宝玉听说，便忘了秦氏在何处，竟随了仙姑…转过牌坊，便是一座宫门，上面横书四个大字，道是："孽海情天"。

又有一副对联，大书云：

厚地高天，堪叹古今情不尽，

痴男怨女，可怜风月债难偿。

文中的"孽海"和"情天"，算是另有所指的吧。

"孽海"就是广鸽鸽被老婆那啥的海滩，"情天"嘛，因为小时候约好了，坐飞机逃得远远的。

2、零二小时候被软禁和离家出走的设定。

这里是参考张爱玲的早年经历。女主角被父亲软禁的情节，在她笔下反复出现。

描写最详细的，见张爱玲自传小说《雷峰塔》。

3、引用和歌均出自《小仓百人一首》

（1）寂寞门前空怅望，秋光暮色正苍茫。（70首，良暹法师）

（寂しさに宿を立ち出でてながむればいづこも同じ秋の夕暮れ）

（2）急流岩上碎，无奈两离分。早晚终相会，忧思情愈深。（77首，崇德天皇）

(せをはやみ いわにせかるる たきがわの われてもすえに あわんとぞおもう)

* * *

后记

果然，这种狗血的伦理剧最适合我了。

大概因为楼主本人也是一线良知尚存的资深人渣，ep12是蝈蝈最让我感同身受的一话，其中展现的216三角关系（大广、小广、零二），特别是02，具有如此复杂微妙的心态，以至于这段情节足以被单拎出来，以此为核心，扩成一部两小时的戏剧或三小时的电影。

湖边play所表现的核心矛盾，是02"渴望被爱的激情，被自身的道德感压抑"，"道德的动机引发不道德的结果"。

在12话中，零二同时面对三个道德困境：

1、爱上大广的她，被"眷恋着小广的自己"拷问不专一；

2、眷恋着小广的自己，亦被"爱着大广的自己"拷问不专一；

3、试图将大广当成【备胎/饵料】这一非人物品的她，被"爱着大广的自己/具有平等生命意识的自己"拷问不人道。

（当然，这篇同人对这三种困境的还原，并不完善，也不成功。哎…）

谁能同时承受这么多来自自身的道德压力？何况一个十几岁的少女，不崩溃、不扭曲才怪，因此，就有了后面02的各种暴力倾向和自毁长城的举动（ep12试图rape大广、砸镜子、试图掐死世界上唯一爱自己的活人、ep14撞墙、ep15把自己彻底兵器化）

自身富有道德感的人，如果长期以来被迫做（自己认为）不道德之事，那么，既然无法毁灭导致被迫不道德的外因（ape的诓骗和驾驶机制）和内因（容易演变为"人性恶"的利己心），她必定产生"自毁倾向"，因为厌恶自己，而选择彻底毁灭自己，包括伤害大广。从这个角度入手考察，湖边play和情杀的逻辑可能是这样的—

我讨厌不专一的、并且【试图】把心上人当成工具的自己—所以要毁了自己；

伤害世界上唯一珍惜自己的活人（大广）—可以到达自毁的目的（顺便满足爱情中的独占欲，生是老娘的人，死是老娘的鬼233）。

怎么说呢，道德（理性）的动机，被"疯狂的激情"扭曲，引发了不道德的结果吧。零二的"罪"，既有她本人天生激情的缘故，也有不把人当人的ape系世界的缘故。

又深情又富有道德情操的一个姑娘…

我，我好心痛，继续复习托翁解毒去…

（ep12的分析，会在之后的赏析贴继续深入）

其他的感想：

这篇文算是突发灵感吧，只是想具体阐述一下12话的心理，为后面写12的帖子做热身…  
初试计划的内容只有在办公室里谋杀亲夫的一段。  
只是呢，要写谋害亲夫，就得先有点铺垫吧？于是想着"既然说过要一起去大海"，就让他们在海边发生点什么吧，于是就有了3L的部分；  
脑子里想着海，就突然冒出来"孽海情天"四个字，想想好像是红楼梦里的，于是去翻一下五回，又看到"痴男怨女 可怜风月债难酬"，觉得无论是情债还是道德债，都可以用这组意象来表示，因此就用成了题目。这样之后，就又凑了一个"情天"的情节，实际上是13话的内容，本来是完全不包含在本文的初衷内的。结果也不自主地写出来了…  
总之，今天写东西很流畅，挺久没有这种感觉了…大概还是套路和狗血剧情最适合我了吧2333

注：本文首发百度ditf吧，id 御水华


	2. EXTRA EP-Submerge

02中心/番外《淹没》

【传说中的R20】

有个挺重要的情节（就是零二和100节电池），昨天写正文太嗨，居然忘掉了，索性补成番外吧。

与正文相比，番外会故意使用更恶心的写法。

会直接表现与【热恋着广】的零二，【主动】找路人（081）ml的情节。

读者觉得不能接受的话，务必"轻轻"打我，顶锅盖跑了～

说明：

1、本篇02心路，参考1999年法国女性主义电影ROMANCE，和电影版《色，戒》。

2、题目出处，《色，戒》宣传曲，张学友演唱。

3、这个番外发生在《孽海情天》正文时间线的前几天。

01

每周六晚，本来是他们默认固定约会的时间。

现在是下午四点三刻，距离规定的签退时间还差一刻钟。零二已经自顾自地从衣架上取下大衣，以落地窗为镜，整理仪容。通过玻璃，她看到广站在身后不远的地方。他的手掌攥成拳头又松开。这是他的标志性动作，她知道，这代表他经历过心理斗争，做出了某个决定。

"零二…你要去哪儿？"

广的语气不太自信。这一点也不奇怪。她故意冷了他几个星期。他捉不到她的心了。她就是要达到这种效果（吗）。

她扣好呢子衣外侧的排扣，转过身看了他一眼，又偏过脸去，没有直接回答问题。

"过来。"

换了其他任何人，敢用这种冷冰冰的命令式语气同他讲话，广都会直接流露不满。但对方是她，他知道，她的本意不是这样，因为零二讨厌被别人命令，无论是被猿老会或客户指手画脚，所以，她也会尽量克制自己试图命令他人的冲动。

他记得孔子有句话，叫"己所不欲，勿施于人"，他觉得零二拥有这份温柔的器量—尽管他们聊起东方哲学时，零二总是表现出对包括春秋儒家在内所有东方传统思想嗤之以鼻的态度，这大概和她本科在欧洲读民商法的经历有关，在那里，无论书本或现实，都被私权、平等、契约之类的观念主导着。

他抿着唇，走到她面前。零二始终避免和他对上目光，她伸手环住他的后肩，毫不犹豫的用力亲吻他的嘴唇。他觉得她大概是想对自己说什么，可一时又无法用语言来表达，才只能用这种残酷的交流方式。

过去，她的嘴唇都像蜂蜜一样甘美，最近却越来越像苦涩的药水。对这种变化，广虽然感到疑惑不解，却无一丝不满。他理解的爱情，建立在双方敞开心扉同甘共苦的态度之上；如果近期她的种种举动，都是出于渴望他分担她心中苦闷的话，那么，他真是乐意至极。

他试图主动拥抱她，刚碰到她的后背，却被她单方面推开。

"下周见。"

她径自拎着皮包，头也不回的就要走出办公室。

"等等！"

她在门口停住，"怎么了？"

广压抑着不安的心情，把雨伞拿给她，"你忘记拿这个了…外面在下雨。"

那是英伦风的情侣伞，半年来，他们一直共撑这一把大伞。

她立刻本能的拒绝，"不用，我包里带了。你留着用吧。"

02

她曾有一百个情人，什么样的男人都有，丑的美的、穷的富的、文盲和精英、乳臭未干的初中生和充满死亡气味的糟老头。这是她为自己向父亲的"复仇"定下的硬性指标。她也不避讳让外界知道这些事儿。

每个男人她只睡一次。过后，有不少人想纠缠她，这样的人，自然被她永远列入了黑名单。

道理很简单，一次性筷子，难道能用两次么？

偶尔，她也会遇上值得同情的筷子。第三个情人就是这样的。进入她的时候，他试图很虔诚的亲吻她的嘴唇。她被他的神情感动了，脑子里警钟轰然作响—践踏了他人热情和尊严的自己，确实是在"犯罪"。

"死后，我一定会下地狱吧。"她想。

为此，作为"补偿"，她强忍着生理厌恶，接受了他的亲吻。

另一根令她印象颇深的筷子是081。他是唯一一个事先主动询问她是否有必要亲吻的男人。

"不必。"她立刻回答。

081点头，又问，"那，对你而言，是不是背入比较好…？你应该不想看到我的脸。"

明明是赤条条的身体，她却感到他的话又揭开了某块遮羞布，脸上火辣辣的疼，像被打了一耳光。

她逞强，"没关系，这样就行。"

081抚摸她的身体，他的技巧不错，可她却越来越紧张。他停下动作，说，"你这样不行的，会受伤。"

她忍不住发火，"别磨磨蹭蹭的！我的事不用你管！"

081冷笑道，"像你这么固执的自讨苦吃的女人，我也是第一次见。"

"你有完没完！做不了就滚吧！"

他无奈的叹气，用多余的枕头遮住她的眼睛，用舌头去滋润一丝泉水也没有的沙漠。

"呐，我身上是什么味道的？"没等对方回答，她便自言自语道，"啊，很恶心吧？真是，太恶心了…"

081不想浪费多余的精力对身下的女人开展心理工作。他开始关注通过她的身体纾解自己的欲望，"道具…就要有道具的样子…你对我、我对你，无非是这么回事…"

因为这句话，现在，她又找到了081。

"道具，就要有道具的样子。"

伏在081身下，她默念着这句话，却因为脑海中浮现广的忧愁面容，而痛苦地闭上了眼。

"你最近，是不是爱上了什么人？"他机械的重复着动作，突然这样问。

她眼前一蒙，像被一道闪电劈过，又气又急，"胡说！"

"至少，你的身体是这么说的。你看，"他捏捏她的胸，"一点反应也没有。而且，你这么不配合，我也没办法继续。我对奸尸没有兴趣。到此为止吧。"

"你的废话还是一样多。"她愤怒的反身骑住081，第一次发觉体内的异物居然能给自己带来如此巨大的痛苦。

或者…让她痛苦的，并非081的下体，而是他说的，

"你是不是，爱上了什么人？"

她不信。她是不配被爱、也不配主动去爱的女人。

该怎么证明呢…对了，她最享受和广深入的亲吻—是kiss吧？只要证明kiss和谁做都是一样的，就行了吧？

她强吻上去，这样做了许久，忽然发觉脸上湿漉漉的。081推开她，擦掉她滴在自己身上的眼泪，怜悯的说，"为什么，要做到这种地步呢？"

她晕晕乎乎的去浴室冲洗身体。

"该死的…"她把热水拧到最大，镜面很快起了雾，可她的冰凉的身体仍感受不到任何温度。

"可恶…你这恶心的家伙！去死吧！"

081默默调高了电视的音量，遮住浴室中女人的绝望的嚎叫。

03

"还在下雨，别忘了你的伞。"

081把她送到门口，把玄关晾着的伞还给她。

"以后不要再来了。我对尸体，真的没有兴趣。"

她沉默地离开。

街上没有一个人，车子也没有。只有路灯冷冰冰的亮着，而雨丝，润物细无声。

该有十点了罢？我该回到哪里去呢？

她这么想着，抬头，闭上眼睛，让雨丝完全沾湿自己的面孔。

黑暗中，她因此稍微感到些许轻松，仿佛被谁的手、温柔地抚过似的。

（《淹没》完）


End file.
